First Date
by oneterrorist
Summary: Miyagi invited Shinobu on a date, but things don't always end up good on a date, expecially if it's with a Terrorist :P Junjou Terrorist MiyagixShinobu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I've ever made. I made it during school sometime ago. While I was pretending to take notes and below the "notes" I was writing this xD**

**Pair: Junjou Terrorist**

**For now it's T I'll change it later on the next chaoter to M :O**

**_________________________________________________________________**

After Shinobu burned the kitchen once again, Miyagi had to invite him on a date. Miyagi also thought it was a perfect opportunity to do something out of the ordinary with Shinobu.

When Miyagi asked his young lover to go on a date, his eyes rapidly lighten up, but stubbernly, he tried to hide that he was extremly happy, of course he would be, afterall it was their first date and Miyagi couldn't help but think that Shinobu looked really cute.

As walking down the street, Miyagi could tell Shinobu was feeling nervoues. To tease Shinobu, with a grin on his face, Miyagi rapidly grapped his hand tightly, as if someone would take Shinobu away. Shinobu was surprised for a moment, but actually happy, also grabbed onto Miyagi's hand.

Entering the restaurant, there was a waitress who cassually welcomed only Miyagi. The older man and the girl started talking as if they knew each other from a long , just standing there watching, let go of his lover's hand. Worried, Miyagi turned to see Shinobu's expression and to his suprise, it looked as if he were about to cry.

Miyagi turned to the girl and tried to end the conversation to deal with Shinobu. The waitress turned to the young boy and then back at Miyagi.

"Is he your son?" The woman asked ignorantly. Both men looked surprised at the sudden and almost arrogant question.

Nervous, Miyagi answered, "He's a very important friend of mine, who I'll treat for lunch."

The waitress stood there quietly, and knew from Miyagi's look, that he wasn't just any friend and definitely not his son. The older man excesed himself and once on their table, Shinobu finally led out his 'manly' way of crying. Miyagi not knowing what to do to stop him, unconsiously captured his lips with his own. Shinobu kept hesitating since he knew they were in public.

Shinobu kepy quiet while rubbing his lips with his palm.

"Sorry, I was a little hard," Miyagi said with an apologetic and pissed off look on his face. "Are you upset because of her?" Miyagi asked confused.

Shinobu upset and angry answered, "why should I care, it's not like it has anything to do with me," while crossing his arms and lookinh away.

"I'll tell you this, she was my girlfriend," Shinobu's opened wide and Miyagi continued, "but we only went out for about a week when we were in high school, but she was just too jealous, even with men." Shinobu didn't say anything and was filled with jealousy.

A few seconds passed and Shinobu finally said something, "so have you fallen in love with her again," eyes filling up with tears and with a small blush he continued, "right?" Tears now falling down his cheeks. Miyagi leaned forward, now only a few inches away from each others' face, and said, "what am I going to do with you," putting his big hand on Shinobu's head, messing with his light brown hair and the young boy still looked away from Miyagi's gentle gaze. He continued, "weren't you listening? I just said that I have NEVER loved her and remember this: I've fallen for you and no one else."

As soon as Shinobu heard those gentle and honest words, he could feel the blood going up to his head. Miyagi saw Shinobu's huge blush and grapped him by his wrist and tossed him to the public restroom.

"I can tell that you don't like being kissed in public, but now we're not in public, so there's nothing that can stop me from kissing you now." Miyagi said with a perverted grin on his face. Shinobu hesitated like he always does, but when Miyagi was kissing him and their tongues playing with one another, they both knew things wouldn't just stop at a passionate kiss, since things were getting hotter and they never hardly did.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"uggh, let's just ignore it," Miyagi said when their lips parted to take a breath.

The person knocking just woudn't leave them alone and Miyagi was even more pissed off, being interrupted at the best part was unforgivable.

As soon as Miyagi opened the door, he took a big surprise. The person that had interrupted them was no one else other than Nowaki.

Miyagi knew he had seen that man before. Yeah, of course, he was Hiroki's husband.

As soon as both their eyes met, both stared at each other for a long time, watching each other with a killing gaze, while Shinobu fixed himself.

All of a sudden, Hiroki appeared from behind the tall, dark-haired man. "Damn, Nowaki, how long do you plan on standing there?" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki's face and knew he was obviously staring at someone he hated. Just by looking at his young lover's expression, Hiroki could tell what he was thanking.

He turned and saw the last person he would of wanted to meet.

"Oh! Now I see why you've been taking so long," Hiroki said ,"and one more thing Miyagi, I don't care what kind of relationship you have with that kid," Hiroki moved a little to the left to see Shinobu, "but remember he's still considered as a minor, so you should be careful and not do _those_ kinds of things in public or you won't be able to stay as a teach for long."

"Awww, Hiroki, you're worried about," Miyagi said, teasing him and making Nowaki jealous, just his amusment.

He continued, "you must..." Nowaki interrupted in the middle of sentence as he stepped infront of Hiroki and said, "the only person that could possibly make Hiro-san worried would be me."

Hiroki blushed as he heard those sweet words from his young lover and tightly grabbed onto Nowaki's wrist and dragged him further away from the restroom from where the lovers stood. (Miyagi&Shinobu)

As if Miyagi would go after Hiroki, Shinobu tightly held onto the man's sleeve. Miyagi's thoughts, as he as he saw Shinobu looking straight at him with fierceful and stubborn eyes, that he was so unbearably cute.

"We'll go to some other restaurant!" shouted Hiroki, pushing and convincing Nowaki out of that restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have already finish this story, but I'll be uploading ocassionly since I'm watching other animes or writing another fanfiction :O**

After Hiroki and Nowaki went to eat at another restaurant, Shinobu and Miyagi went and sat at their was eating with his emotionless face as usual, while evading Miyagi's eyes. The older man tried not to look at his young lover too much, but he couldn't really help it. Shinobu let this sparking light while he ate. Miyagi was now really turning into a pervert.

To break the ice, the older man said, "remember Shinobu, what happened in this place months ago?"

Shinobu looked around the place with a blank expression in his face.

"I guess you don't, huh? In this place, right at that table," Miyagi pointed left as he continued, "was when you confessed to me."

Shinobu, blushed from emberrassment, just kept quiet and had a faint blush as he thought:

_This is emberrassing, but it also must be fate to come back to this place. I though he had forgotten about it. I suddenly want to hug him._

Miyagi continued, "and you were going on and on about this fate crap and also for me to take responsability for making you fall in love with me," he let go a small chuckle and proceeded, "but now, I'll make _you_ take responsability for the many time you've been making me worry about you," he said with a teasing grin on his face.

"J-just leave alone and it is true about us being together to be fate!" Shinobu suddenly said withi his usual stubborn look.

Miyagi kept thinking, _again with his fate crap_, as he stood up and put his big and warm hand on his lovers' head again and messing with his looked looked up at him with large uke-like eyes with a faint blush that made him unresistable, or so thought Miyagi, but that only gave him the urge to hug the boy at that moment. He took some time to control himself and said, "now that we're done here, where shall we go next?"

"Anywere is fine," Shinobu said, then talking softly and gently, almost whispering, "as long as I'm with you..."

Miyagi heard that perfectly, but pretended not to and said calmly, "Well then, let's decide while walking."

---

Whenever Miyagi and Shinobu went somewhere together, the older man always choose the idea of walking instead of driving. He always used the excuse of, "walking is better for the health," but in reality he just wanted to spend more time with his dear Shinobu-chin and he knew Shinobu felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I'm uploading this .**

**No one except me and my friend have read this, but she doesn't count since she hasn't read the manga or seen the anime. But still, I didn't let her read the Lemon! So it's still a secret between my and my pen. The Lemon scene will be on the last chapter I think :S**

**And btw I don't know how I started writing this :S I guess this is what happened when I daydream only about Miyagi x Shinobu .**

**Sorry for my grammar errors and if they're OOC :S**

**Some smut :O**

**___**

As both were talking about M university and Shinobu was getting jealous because of Hiroki, they passed a movie theater. Shinobu interrupted Miyagi and said, "I want to watch a movie that just came out yesterday," with a heart-breaking smile.

Miyagi always gave in when he did that smile. The older man put his hand on his face as if he were frustrated but he was actually thinking that Shinobu already knew his weakspot.

--

It was finally their turn to buy the tickets, and as Miyagi bought them, Shinobu was talking with a foreign boy, in English. He could tell the foreign guy also knew Japanese, but he didn't want his lover to understand.

Shinobu felt a hand on his waist, he was caught by his lover, who was clearly jealous and this made him very happy and blush a little.

The older man interrupted in their conversation and said, "Sorry, but Shinobu is already _busy_ next Sunday." As he said, busy, he pulled Shinobu closer to his chest.

The foreign boy was in shock. He had never thought that Shinobu's lover understood English and most of all, spoke it perfectly.

At that moment, Shinobu blushed more than usual, and pushed Miyagi away from his body.

"Get away from me, you old pervert!" Shinobu yelled angrily and by the time he had freed himself, the boy was already gone and everyone was staring at them akwardly. Mostly thinking wrong of Miyagi, thinking that he has assoulted the young boy.

He grapped Miyagi's hand and entered the theater and Miyagi sighed and then said in a whisper, "see what you've done, now everyone here thinking I'm a pervert."

"I-it's true.. you better promise me you won't try to do anything perverted while we're watching the movie."

"okay... I promise."

--

It was categorised as a horror movie and it was already half of the movie and Miyagi had kept his promise. Shinobu felt a little upset since what he had said he didn't mean it and was only saying it out of anger.

_God, this movie is so fake, just a waste of time, _thought Shinobu. He was getting bored and as an excuse, he tightly grapped onto Miyagi's hand, and at the "scary" parts he grabbed tighter as if he were scared to death.

Miyagi turned to Shinobu with wide eyes thinking Shinobu was seducing him again. He knew Shinobu wouldn't be scared of a movie so bad acted. He felt like teasing a little, so he leaned to the shorter boy and whispered, "I think this movie is too scary for kids like you."

Shinobu instanty turned with a desperate look and moved his arm fiercely to a place where Miyagi couldn't reach.

"Awww, don't get mad Shinobu-chin."

The older man was completely ignored by his lover, so he decided to do the same thing and concentrated on the movie once again.

Lost in his thoughts for a couple of minutes, Shinobu unconsiously leaned towards Miyagi and only two inches from others face, he seductively closed his eyes and let a small blush as he pressed his lips with the older mans'. For the first time Shinobu had taken the initiate in kissing.

Miyagi, shocked and impressed for about three seconds, now followed Shinobu's lips' rythm and placed on hand on the boys' back hair and with the other he grabbed his lovers' back, gently pushing more toward him, deepening the kiss.

As soon as they were apart, both were out of breath and Shinobu knew it was always a good idea to take the first step when kissing once in a while.

Miyagi grabbed both sides of Shinobu's face as he whispered in a very sweet voice, "this is what I really love about you."

Shinobu was already used to those sweet lines of Miyagi, so he learned to ignore them , but about a minute later, Miyagi whispered something else in Shinobu's ear that made him blush, beet red from emberrassment. He knew fron those words were true and would become true, as well.

As the movie continued, the lovers held hands tightly for the rest of the movie, without any worries of someone watching them in the pitch black room.

--

Both men were satisfied with what had happened at the theater, but it was already late and Miyagi still had work to do.

When walking home, Miyagi choose the streets where there wasn't a single soul, so that both of them could feel comfortable while holding hands.

--

As if their minds were connected, both, the man and the young boy, thought: _Going on a date with is somewhat troublesome, but it's quiete lovely taking a day off and just spending it with him..._

But Miyagi had this one thought that his Shinobu-chin would never have, _At least this is better than eating burn fried-cabbage everyday._

**--**

**I still think it's all crappy and somewhat corny :S, but oh well, since I only did it to entertain myself at school :DD **

**And yeah, yeah, I know they don't speak English perfectly. I really laughed when they were speaking in enlgish in the anime xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's really been a long time since ive updated this story, this is the last chapter... i was hesitating whether to write the lemon or not but i guess i won't do it :\

----*

Going through the empty streets made Shinobu only think about what Miyagi had whisperd to him at the theater.

_With almost his lips rubbing against Shinobu's ear, his older lover gently whispered, "I won't do anything NOW, but wait 'till we get home, I'll do you hard and good"(1)_

Those words going on and one in his head had him nervous, but at the same time enthusiastic because everytime they had sex, Miyagi always tried something new.

Only one street away from their apartment's, Shinobu let go of Miyagi's hand and nervously said, "Th-this should be enough, I'll be spending the night at my parents place, they'll get worried if I never go visit them..."

"Don't you think it's faster to stay at your apartment, it's just next to mine."

After a lot of persuading from the older man, the college student finally gave in and said, "I guess I'll stay there, it-it's already late."

Shinobu was barely opening the door his own apartment, when Miyagi dragged him into his apartment and as soon as thei shoes were off, the older male threw him to the floor. Shinobu complained about the cold floor and insisted on going to bed, and of course, Miyagi did what he said.

**

After sex, they were dead tired, and as Miyagi had said, he was done for, they'd done it continuously, making it hard on Shinobu to stand or walk straight.

The older man and his young lover only had three more hours to go to school. Looking how Shinobu had some trouble, he decided to act all lovey-dovey with him and take a bath together. He knew the boy wouldn't accept with just one try, so he kept begging until he accepted with a huge blush.

As soon as Shinobu entered the restroom, he looked at himself naked and saw all the marks that were left in his body. They bathed and Shinobu looked at himself again, and the marks were still noticeable.

Miyagi was lucky, his marks were only on the body and about two in the neck, but unfortunately, Shinobu's were on the body AND neck, really noticable.

**

It was already morning since they had fun in the shower and Miyagi had to go to work, but Shinobu would stay in bed until he could walk somewhat normal and marks had dissapeared at least a little.

Miyagi called to school to let them know that the boy wouldn't attend classes due to 'chicken-pots.'

"Miyagi!!" Shinobu called for his lover.

"What is it?"

"Can you come for a bit?"

As Miyagi entered his room, he saw the boy laying with his stomach down, naked and with his legs moving like a little kid, flipping a book open. Miyagi found the boy very sexy and cute, he swear he could've made love to him again.

"Make sure you come home early, I'll be waiting for you."

"You better not leave, or someone may see your marks..."

"Ha! Sure, as if I could walk perfectly," said Shinobu with a sarcastic tone on his voice.

Miyagi walked slowly to the bed where the boy remained _innocently_ and gave him a good-bye kiss on his soft lips.

"Don't forget I love you," Miyagi said looking straight at Shinobu with a warm smile that melted the boys' heart almost immediately.

**

Miyagi came home early as he had promised and he instantly looked for his little terrorist. For the first time, Miyagi had blushed as he saw Shinobu at the kitchen with a purple apron, with nothing else.

While deeply staring at every inch of the boys' body, he said, "I'm home," Miyagi tried to sound casual and to not make it look as if he was already hard.

"Ah!" Shinobu said surprised as he covered his back part with his hands, where to apron didn't cover.

"No, no, It's okay, I like it, leave it on," Miyagi said, sounding like an old perverted man.

Miyagi got closer to him, one hand on the boys' waist and the other in his chin, making him look at his older lover, "It really does suit you, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu got on his toes and kissed Miyagi rapidly, "Welcome home," he said with a lovely voice but with the same emotionless face and a small blush.

**

All day, Shinobu wore the apron that made Miyagi unbelievably hard. Night came and they were at it again, it was the same at the night before, only that Miyagi did all the work and Shinobu received all the pleasure he deserved.

**

After having sex two times in a row, Shinobu had to take another day off from school and wore the same apron the following day, but only that now, he wouldn't let Miyagi touch him anymore, except when Miyagi gave him appasionated kisses that Shinobu loves.

**

Shinobu could now walk perfectly, but still wouldn't let the other male make love to him, but to both of them it didn't matter because even though Shinobu's apartment was just next door, Miyagi invited him to stay over every night to sleep in each others arms, acted all lovey-dovey, gived good-bye and good-night kisses, bathed and ate together, and doing things just like a newly married couple would do.

----*

1] even i hesitated on writting that, I'm such a perverted person .

hahah horny Miyagi xD

and this is the end :D

if you want to read the smexy part, send me a message, i can later send you that part. i actually deleted them from this just the keep it T


End file.
